


I'm Afraid

by storming_wolf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Newborn Children, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storming_wolf/pseuds/storming_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New father Sherlock is starting to adjust to the idea of having a family, and quite frankly, it's the most terrifying thing ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! This is my first work on here and my first Johnlock ever. This was a challenge given to me by a friend, and the challenge was "Sherlock is afraid of having a family". I hope you enjoy!

There was only utter joy on John Watson-Holmes' face when he held his newborn son for the first time.

Sherlock watched as John rocked and cooed Hamish, the newborn baby slightly whimpering. Sherlock knew John was happy, beyond happy even, to have a child with the man he loved, but deep down, the consulting detective was afraid for what that meant; he had a proper family now.

"Sher, I think he wants his Papa," John said, holding out his arms to Sherlock. The taller man slightly shook his head.

"I can't," Sherlock mumbled. John looked at him. "I'm afraid."

"Just put your arms out," John insisted. Sherlock's light blue eyes stared at Hamish. The baby had his dark curls and bright blue eyes, there was no denying this was his son, yet Sherlock couldn't bring himself to make a connection with the baby. For 9 months, he grew in some stranger's stomach from his and John's DNA, yet Sherlock couldn't feel anything towards the baby. Not love, not hate, nothing.

"Love, he's ours," John remarked. Sherlock took a deep breath and swallowed his pride.

"John, I've always been afraid to have a family, because that means that there is someone there to love you and miss you and there is so much to lose and if I touch that baby, then it all becomes real and I can't let anything happen to him," Sherlock admitted. John sat next to Sherlock, Hamish whimpering loudly now.

"Then you hold him close to your heart and protect him like his Papa should," John said. Hesitantly and slowly, Sherlock extended his arms out to John. With a smile, John carefully handed over their son.

John could've sworn he saw Sherlock crack in that moment.

Sherlock held Hamish and instantly, the baby's cries were hushed. Hamish stared at his Papa and he stared right back with a smile on his face.

"Hello there," Sherlock whispered. "I'm your Papa. I may not be the best fit for this title, but I promise you that I will protect you from all harm, I'll fight the monsters under your bed and double check the closet every night, I'll let you come sleep in our bed because sometimes it's scary to be all alone, I'll stay with you despite your teacher's persistence to leave on your first day of school, and I'll do everything I can to make you proud to be my son, because I'm very proud to be your Papa."

John didn't want to break the bond Hamish and Sherlock had at that moment, so he quietly snuck out his camera and caught the perfect shot of Sherlock smiling down at Hamish, the baby holding a tight grip on Sherlock's finger. John moved closer to Sherlock, resting his head on Sherlock's shoulder and smiling at Hamish.

"You're going to be great," John muttered, leaning in to kiss his husband. Sherlock smiled at his small family, rocking the now whimpering Hamish slowly.

"Hush little Hamish, don't you cry..." Sherlock pondered for the next line. "Papa's finally found...a triple homicide."

"Sherlock!" John fumed.

"What? He's going to be the world's second consulting detective, we have to get him started early," Sherlock smirked.

"You're not decent," John chuckled.

"Have I ever been?" Sherlock said, resting his head atop John's as they watched their son sleep soundly for the first time.


End file.
